


I think I'm engaged!

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mention of Death, One Shot, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren accidentally becomes a vampire.  His thirst is insatiable!  Mikasa encourages him to feed on people they don't like.  One of those just happens to be that surly midget of a teacher of theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'm engaged!

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: ItIe!"
> 
> Only Eren and Levi could turn a 'I'm going to kill that guy' into a '...he's mine. All mine'.
> 
> A short one shot that I'm not certain why I wrote it. 
> 
> Enjoy:)

Mikasa hears a noise as if someone just plowed into the side of their apartment building and she rolls her eyes at Eren's clumsy landing. She hears the screech of the screen opening as her brother comes stumbling in. She turns to him with a playful smile on her face but when she sees him in the flesh she utters, “What the hell happened to you?”

Eren, still dazed from his nightly rounds, slides down the wall and just stares back at her.

“Eren, answer me. Are you alright?”

“I...” he gulps audibly then tries again. “I think I'm engaged.”

“What?”

“I...I think I'm engaged,” he whispers wide-eyed. 

“I thought you were going to suck the life out of that surly midget in 501?”

“I...tried but he sucked me instead.”

Mikasa's face pulls a scowl. “What the hell does that even mean, Eren? He sucked you instead?”

Eren looks up into his sister's face and laughs. That's when he starts to tell her the tale of his night's adventures...

It all started as a dare. Mikasa, Eren, Armin, and Jean were exploring a cave on the outskirts of town. Jean and Eren got into another argument trying to out do each other. Finally, Jean dared Eren to got into the cave. When he challenged him saying that Eren was too afraid to go it alone, against Mikasa's stern warning, Eren did just that.

What he found in the cave was ancient and very hungry. It bit Eren's neck and would have killed him if Mikasa hadn't arrived just in time. She bashed the beast over the head with a large stone and they made their escape. Little did they know at the time, that wasn't the end of it. The beast had transferred some of it's saliva into Eren's neck wound and he began to change.

It took all he could muster not to kill Armin or his sister. Jean, he didn't have a problem with killing since the guy was such an ass. 

Eren's thirst continued to grow until he could no longer stand it. Mikasa suggested, “Just suck someone you don't care about. Feed until your heart's content.”

With a nod, Eren went out and fed on the unsuspecting world. He continued to attend classes just to keep up appearances but their surly shit of a teacher had him wanting to strike the man down. With Mikasa's blessing, Eren made his way to Apt. 501 where the surly shit of a teacher lived. 

He flew in through the window and alighted on the man's bed. Gazing down at that pearly white throat brought his thirst forward and he sunk his fangs into the man's jugular.

Well, a bite like that isn't easy to disguise. Mr. Surly Midget happened to be a light sleeper and the moment the fangs entered his skin, he woke.

A struggle ensued and Levi managed to push the intruder away just enough to get a good look at the kid.

“Eren? What the fuck do you think you're doing, you little shit!”

Holding the kid at arm's length gave Eren's saliva time to work it's way into Levi's blood stream. The longer he held onto the kid, the greatly his desires stirred within his heart. The blood oozing from the site brought a yearning to Eren's senses. He forced his way back to the man's throat and licked the precious life giving blood. 

Levi laughed. The feel of the kid's tongue tickled. “Oh, Eren, you don't know how long I've fantasied about you being here with me.”

That statement caughts Eren's attention. He pulled back to look into those stormy grey eyes. They were half mast and full of lust. Levi's libido kicks into overdrive as he forces the young turk onto his back. Levi dives in to kiss the struggling youth but when the man rolls his hips against the teen vampire, something beside hunger begins to stir inside Eren's loins!

A moment later, Levi has the kid's wrist pinned up over his head and they are French kissing in earnest. “You fucking brat! You made me think you hated me. Liar,” Levi breathes heavily as he glides his hands down over that lithe form to disrobe his captive.

Eren grabs the nape of the man's neck to pull his lips back to him. They struggle trying to undress each other as quickly as possible.

Then Levi proceeds down Eren's nude form. His kisses and his tongue's caresses stir something primal in each of them. Eren thinks he's died and gone to heaven! Levi licks his way right to Eren's growing manhood. He takes his cock inside his mouth and begins sucking in earnest. The over stimulation coupled with his extra sensitivity has Eren cumming in no time.

Levi swallows and continues manipulating the kid's genitals until he's sporting another semi. “I never thought you were interested in me,” Eren quips through his lusty haze.

“Fuck, brat, I wanted you the first time I saw you. Now roll over like a good teacher's pet and let me fuck you until you're raw.”

“Um, I've never...”

“Shh...I won't hurt you, Eren. But I have to have you before my balls turn blue.” Eren gives him a look but Levi's already reaching for the lube. “Come on, kid. Let me see that glorious tight young ass of yours.”

Eren's thirst is replaced by curiosity as he rolls over as instructed. The moment Levi sees that firm young flesh he says, “Fuck me, Jaeger, you have a great looking ass!”

Levi leans down to bite and mark the kid. That's when Levi notices for the first time that he has fangs. “What the fuck?” 

Eren looks back over his shoulder saying, “Oh, um, yeah about those...you're a vampire now.”

“Just for that,” Levi says as he lubes his own dick and shoves two fingers up inside his new mate. Eren cries out, more out of surprise than pain. After a quick stretch, Levi shoves himself inside that firm, round buttocks. “Good god almighty,” he hisses at the hot, wet, wonderful feel of him.

He bites Eren's shoulder as he shoves himself back inside again. The minute amount of blood tantalizes Levi's thirst and he is soon biting Eren's jugular. Not an easy reach from this angle.

But as he sucks, and fucks the kid, Levi realizes that this is what he's wanted all his life. To have a young piece of hot ass and to do whatever the hell he pleases with it.

Once his lust has been sated and his thirst abated, Levi lays down beside the kid saying, “Holy shit, brat. That felt great!”

Eren has to agree. It really was the best fuck he's ever had. But there's just one question that Eren needs answered, “Levi, you look so sated, so relaxed. I've never seen you look so 'happy'. Why don't you look that way at school?”

“Eren, seriously? You can't figure out why a thirty something gay man with no partner for nearly ten fucking years might be surly? For fucks sake, kid, even you should be able to figure out that being alone and unwanted sucks. Everyone wants intimacy. Everyone craves the endorphins from sexual release. Damn, if what we just did is a prelude to what we can do, I doubt if I'll be surly much longer. You're being here with me, wanting me, fucking me...I can't ask for more than that. Go, get your things. I want you to move in with me. I want to have access to this,” he says while grabbing hold of Eren's ass, “as often as time allows. I want you, Eren. You're mine now!”

Once Eren's done retelling the tale, Mikasa gasp, “Holy shit, Eren. What do you think he'll say when he finds out you were just there to kill him?”

“He's not going to find out,” Eren states firmly. 

“Wait, you're not seriously considering moving in with him?”

“Oh, sissy, if only you could find a guy who can fuck you so thoroughly. Damn, he's good. And he's mine. All mine,” he states before gathering a few of his things and heading back to Levi's place. Eren is welcomed home with a series of kisses the likes of which he's never felt before. Damn, this trip was so worth it.


End file.
